Rose HathawayIvashkov: ON HOLD
by xXxFantasyAmorexXx
Summary: Dimitri left Rose without a word, later finding out to guard Tasha Ozera. 18 years later and Tasha wants to visit her nephew Christian at St.Vladimir where Rose works. What will Dimitri find? ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Rose POV

It has been eighteen years since Dimitri left me pregnant and left to guard Tasha Ozera, Christian Ozera's aunt. Dimitri left me with a daughter Janine (18) who is now graduated and helps me guard Adrian.

Christian and Lissa have been happily married for sixteen years with three boys, Christian (16), Eric (14) and Lucas (10), and a girl Rosemary (14). I am happy to say that we found Lissa's legitimate sibling Howard Dragomir and Lissa was pronounced Queen after Queen Tatiana died and left a will wanting Lissa to succeed after her as Queen.

I was cleared of all charges and now I guard Adrian who is my husband for fourteen years. We have two girls, Vasilisa (13) and Mia (13), and one boy Adrian (11).

My mother and father got remarried and I have a seven year old brother Chase and a four year old sister Kathy. Eddie and Mia finally showed their love for each other and have been married for fifteen years and have two girls, Annalynn (14) and Chloe (9) and three boys, Mason (12), Eddie (9) and Sam (4).

I was living a happy life, I got over Dimitri and moved on with my life and now I have a happy family and a man I love.

That was how my life was until Lissa told me that Christian aunt was finally coming over to visit her nephew she hasn't visited in over eighteen years.

In two days time, I was going to the airport with Lissa, Fireboy, Eddie, Mia, Adrian and our kids with a few dozen guardians to pick up Tasha and her guest.

As you have guessed, I was panicking like crazy. It has been eighteen years and he left me like a blood whore, he didn't even deserve to know that he had a daughter. She even thought that Adrian was her dad and even had his last name, Ivanskov.

Good thing she is a replica of me and not Dimitri.

Adrian was with me every second for I was scared to be alone. Haha, you must be laughing now and thinking, _how can the brave ROSE HATHAWAY be scared of her old lover?_ Truth be told, there was a lot to be scared about him. He could always tell when I was lying to him. I would always wake up from the same dream for a month now and be drenched with sweat and get Adrian wet, which I feel so bad all the time.

Adrian has been my comfort all this time, letting me cry on his chest and go and take a nap. He was very understanding to my situation. That is what I loved so much about Adrian, when you need to alone, he will give you some space but come later to check up on me to see if I was still hurt.

**~Two days Later~**

I have been dreading this day for a whole month now. From a week right now, it would be Christmas so I didn't even noticed Tasha or Dimirti come of the plane for I was thinking what is was going to give to the girls and the boys.

Lissa hit my stomach with the back of her hand and Adrian tightened his grip on my waist. I looked up and the first thing I saw was Tasha and a baby boy in her arms with Ambrose having his arms around her waist with the baby bag. I just had to gasp for the next thing I saw was two guys around Christian and Mason's age and a girl around my brothers Chase age.

Then the last person I wanted to see in the world popped his head out and came out with his sister Viktoria and one girl about eight years old. I almost cried seeing Viktoria coming out of the plane.

The minute she placed both feet on firm ground, I ran straight to Viktoria.

"Oh my god Viktoria, it has been FOREVER." we pulled each other apart and we started to cry but I wouldn't let my tears take over so all I did was sniffle and wipe away the tires.

"It's good to see you to Rose. How are you?" "I'm fine Vick, you?" "I'm fine now as I'm with you." We looked at each other for a second before Viktoria spoke.

"Oh, I'll like you to meet my daughter Rosalina. Say 'hi' Rosalina to Rose." "Hi!" Rosalina gave me a little wave. That was so cute. I bended my knees down so that my eyes were in level with her chocolate brown eyes.

"How old are you Rosalina?" "I'm almost eight." Wow Rose, right on spot.

"Wow, you're a big girl. You know I have a brother who is seven, you want to meet him?" She nodded her tiny head up and down violently.

I got up and took her hand and lead her to our huge group.

"Rosalina, this is Queen Lissa and King Christian, but I like to call him Sparky." She giggled at this and Christian gave me the death glare but I just ignored it and continued. "This is Guardian Eddie Castile and Mia Rinaldi Castile, Guardian Janine Hathaway Mazur and Abe Mazur, and Adrian Ivanskov." I paused and looked around for the kids. Then I spotted them not that far from my right.

"Jay, bring all of them." I yelled to my eldest daughter Janine or Jay. "Sure thing." In a second, all of them where right next to me.

"This is Christian and Lissa's children Christian who is 16, Eric who is 14, Lucas who is 10, and Rosemary who is 14."They each said their share of 'hellos'.

"These munchkins are Eddie and Mia's children Annalynn who is 14, Chloe who is 9, Mason who is 12, Eddie who is 9 and Sam who is 4."

"This is Chase who is 7 and Kathy who is 4; they are my brother and sister."

"And these four people are Janine who is 18, Vasilisa who is 13, Mia who is 13, and Adrian who is 11. Their mine and Adrian's kids."

When I finished, I couldn't look in Dimirti's eyes, all I would find would be hurt and pain. But I did look in Vicky's eye and she looked surprised and happy for me.

"They are all so cute." Said an excited Tasha. "These are mine and Ambrose kids Kyle is 16, Dylan is 12 and Natasha is 8." They all said hello to each of us. Then Lissa said it was time to go.

Lissa, Sparky, Eddie, Mia, Sam, Adrian, Janine and I went in one van. Christian, Mason, Eddie **(Jr)**, Adrian, Lucas, Eric and Chase went in another van. Rosemary, Annalynn, Vasilisa, Mia, Chloe, Kathy, and Mom took up another van. Then Vicky, Rosalina, Tasha, Ambrose, Natasha and three of our guardians went in the next van. Next van was filled with Kyle, Dylan, Dimitri and five of our guardians went in that van. Next two vans were filled with nine guardians in each van. The last van had nine of Tasha's guardians. Seven vans just for a thirty minute drive.

When you travel with the Queen, you travel with an army of guardians. That was what I hated the most but I cared about Lissa so I just had to put up with it.

We finally arrived at and all the kids went to the house while all the grown-ups went to the meeting room at my office.

"You will all stay at the guest lodge" I turned my chair around so that I could get the keys from the peg behind my desk.

"You all will be in the second floor. If you wish to change you floor or room, please come by at this office or at the guardian main office." I got up thinking that was all that we had to do.

"Here are some rules." Spoke Lissa in her royal voice. "You MUST come down and eat at the café with us. We need to catch up. And if you don't mine but all guardians of Tasha, in your stay her at the school we will require you to at least help guard the school twice every week. You have thirty minutes to pack and go to Guardian Hathaway-Ivanskov's office to get your schedule. You are all dismissed except Guardian Hathaway-Ivanskov.

Everybody got up and walked to their room to unpack. I turned to look at Lissa squared in the eye.

"What Lissa?" I asked impatiently.

"I understand if you do not want to go to the café for breakfast while they are staying here. I will have food delivered to your office every morning at 8:30 but you must join us for dinner, will you?" I thought about it and I was better than seeing him breakfast and dinner.

"Okay, but please remember that Jay is an Ivanskov."

"Hello, she THINKS she is an Ivanskov, nothing else. So don't worry, I will remember."

With that we said our goodbyes and left to our rooms. On my way to my room I decided to go to the gym and punch a dummy. And I did exactly that. I put on my headphones and listened to _Bring Me to Life _from _Evanescence._ I was so mad that Dimitri was here and that I had to lie to him and Jay.

After I played the song four times, I was drenched in sweat and decided to take a shower. Halfway through the shower, I remembered that I had to make schedules for Tasha's guardians. I got out a minute later and changed in three minutes.

When I got to my office, all twelve of Tasha's guardians were waiting outside my office impatiently. As usual, I came late for everything, even as an adult.

I unlocked my office door and turned on the lights while all the guardians went and sat down on a seat across from my desk.

I turned on the computer and logged on to the schedule I have for guardians.

"Guardian LaHaye and Guardian Martin will be partners and you guys will have to work for the school on Monday and Friday. Guardian Sampson and Guardian Akashina will work for the school on Sunday and Thursday. Guardian Taylor and Guardian Johnson are on guard on Tuesday and Friday. Guardian Smith and Guardian Thomas will be on guard on Wednesday and Saturday. Guardian Cole and Guardian Belikov are on guard on Monday and Wednesday. And Guardian Lafayette and Guardian Garcia are on duty on Tuesday and Thursday.

More detail is on your schedule and if you have any questions about anything, then ask. If you want to switch with partners or dates, then suck it up!" With that I got up and they were all dismissed.

I was walking towards my house when a hand grabbed my wrist and held on to stop me from continuing to walk. The instant the hand wrapped itself around my wrist, I knew it was Dimitri. No one, not even Adrian, made my skin go in fire when they touched me.

It took all my will power not grab his face and kiss him right then and there, but then Dimitri hurt my heart and I moved on my marrying Adrian and having a family with him. I slowly turned to face Dimitri.

"Yes Guardian Belikov?"

"Roza, we need to talk." So NOW he wants to talk. He had eighteen years and NOW he wants to talk. God, I want just want to kill him.

"Fine, but one thing first. Don't call me Roza, only Guardian Hathaway-Ivanskov. I don't know you anymore so stop calling me Roza." I spoke as calmly as I could.

"I will only call you Guardian Hathaway not Guardian Hathaway-_Ivanskov_." He said Ivanskov as if it was a disease.

"Then don't call me. I only respond by my proper name." with that I tried to walk away but Dimitri grabbed my wrist again making me hold my breath.

"What Dimitri?" "Why Rose?" "Why what Dimitri?" "Why you marry Adrian?" I turned to face Dimitri full in the eye.

"You left me alone making me look like a blood whore. My heart was left in shatters, I was depressed." I pulled my long sleeve shirt up to show him my scars.

"I was so depressed I even cut myself for weeks. Then Adrian helped me get better with Sparky and Lissa. I found something I never found in Adrian or nobody before and that was understandment and broken hearted. We both needed each other when our lives were in hell. Where were you? You were gone and all this happened because you left me." I was in the verge of crying in front of Dimitri but I had to show him I am still the bad ass Rose Hathaway.

"I'm so sorry Roza." Dimitri tried to hug me but I pushed him away shaking my head.

"You should be Dimitri. I have moved on and you should to." And with that I ran to my house up the stairs to the gym and beat a dummy to rags.


	2. Author's Note

**Sorry I haven't updated this week.**

**I have been ridicously (I know, spelled wrong) busy this whole week.**

**On Monday, I had to practice all three bands combined to practice a song we are going to play for the winter concert. Today we practiced all day one our songs, had to cook for my Spanish class, do some research for history, get my uniform ready for the concert tomorrow since I am going to stay on base and not ride the bus and do two lessons for biology.**

**Then tomorrow I have to stay on base until 6pm and be ready by 6:15 to warm up and then by 7pm we are playing in front of everybody.**

**Thursday and Friday are pretty much the same then after Friday I have pretty much the whole world to write for this story.**

**If you have any ideas on what should Dimitri do, just email me and I will put your thoughts into consideration.**

**Thanks for all your support.**

**Arigatogozamsushta! (Japanese for 'thank you very much') pronounced like 'a-ri-ga-to-go-za-ma-s-sh-ta' if you take or know Spanish, it should be easy for you. **

**Sayoonara, bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

Dimitri POV

How could my Rose say that to me, do that to US? Does she even know what she is saying?

Fine, if she wants to move on, I will. I only want Rose to be happy. Maybe this could be my last act to show her that I truly still love her.

I walked towards the chapel because right now I needed God's comfort.

When I walked inside the chapel, I went directly to the front and sat in the first pew and bowed my head and prayed. I prayed to God to give me strength and comfort. I let silent tears fall from my eyes onto my cheeks, down my chin and to finally land on my clasped hands.

I don't know how long I was there with my head bowed and hands clasped together, it could have been minutes or hours but I finally stood up and left the chapel to go to the guardian dorms. When I reached my room, I pulled out my phone to call some old people back home.

"Hello?" I heard a familiar voice ask. "Who is this?" Hum, she must not recognize my number.

"Hey Karolina, is mama home?"

"Dimka, is that you? I mean really you?"

"Yes Karolina, I'll love to chat but I really need to talk to mama. So could you pass the phone to mama?"

"Sure, sure just hold on. Okay?"

I couldn't even reply before Karolina took off to get mama.

"Hello, this is Olena Belikov. To whom am I speaking to?" Wow, mama is all proper.

"Hello mama, this is Dimka."

"Oh Dimka, how are you? Did you meet Rose yet? Viktoria says she looks very good, even better and happier." When she told me that, I almost cried for I was not the one who was making Rose happier, almost.

"I'm fine mama. Yah, Rose looks great. But mama that is not the reason I called."

"What's wrong then baby?"

"Can I come home?" I asked in a whisper.

"Of course, you can come whenever."

"Thanks, I'm leaving tomorrow morning human time. See you soon."

"Okay, bye." "Bye." With that I hung up before she could hear me cry.

After I wiped my tears, I went to Viktoria and Rosalina's room to let Viktoria know about my plan. I knocked on their door and just before I knocked a third time, Viktoria opened the door.

"What's wrong Dimka?"

"Can I talk to you inside" For a reply, Viktoria opened the door wider and I went to sit on the couch. Rosalina was I bad fast asleep.

"Look, don't get mad but I can't let people know the truth, okay?" Viktoria nodded her head and I took a deep breath.

"I'm leaving tomorrow to Baia to live with mama, Karolina and Sonya." She started at me with her mouth wide open before I felt a sting on my cheek.

"FINE, GO BUT I REALLY DON'T CARE ANYMORE. GO AND LEAVE ME LIKE HE DID TO ME. JUST MAKE SURE I NEVER EVER IN MY LIFE MAKE A PROMISE TO YOU. YOU BREAK EVERY PROMISE YOU HAVE EVER MADE. I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! JUST LEAVE AND SAY 'HI' TO THEM FOR ME." While she yelled at me, she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the door. By the time she finished yelling at me we were at the door and she slammed the door at my face.

I dragged my feet to my room and fell on my bed crying. _Great, my sister hates me know._ I exclaimed to myself.

_Why DID she slap me? What promise did I make her? _ I wondered for what seemed for like hours when I finally remembered.

/FLASHBACK/

_It was a cold winter night and Christmas was in two days. I was walking home thinking about Rose and for some strange reason I was thinking about Tasha and Ambrose, they were having their third child. _

_I was interrupted by my cell going off and the caller ID said it was Viktoria, my sister. I answered on the third ring._

"_Hey Viktoria, what's up?"_

"_Dimka, can-you pick- me up?" Viktoria asked between snobs._

"_What happened?" I asked in my guardian/older brother voice._

"_Nothing, just Nathan." Oh, I am going to kill his Badica Royal ass_

"_What did he do?" "Nothing, he just packed and left me pregnant. He doesn't even care. He left me for some Conta Royal ass." Right then and there I almost laughed. I never heard Viktoria curse before in my life._

"_Fine, but be ready in an hour." With that I hung up ran to Tasha's house got in a car and drove to Viktoria's house which was only thirty-five minutes away._

_After I put the last of the bags in the trunk, I ran to the driver seat to drive back to Tasha's house._

"_Dimitri?" I turned to face my sister._

"_Yes?" "Can you promise me something important?"_

"_What is it?" "You have to say yes." "Okay, I will."_

"_Can you promise me to never leave me alone or even leave me to go somewhere else. I am tired of people just leaving my life. Please Dimitri, can you help me raise my child." _

"_Yes, the baby will have the best uncle ever. And I promise I will never leave you." With that I squeezed her hand for reassurance._

_/end of flashback/_

**~Morning(human)~**

Everyone was asleep by the time I went and got my bags in the car. Viktoria took my shift with Guardian Cole. Rosalina got her schedule and boards with her mom at Rose's house and when she is out of class, she is watched by Rose in her office.

Since no guardians could drop me off, Rose had to as the head guardian and her daughter Janine is accompanying her mom.

I was the only one there; both of them were already 10 minutes late. They better hurry or I could miss the plane back home.

Then I saw them both running towards me.

"Sorry we are late but someone had to take an hour long shower."

"Excuse me but I remember someone had to put powder in my shampoo and whatever it was in my toothpaste."

"If I remember correctly, earlier this week someone put orange juice in my hairspray and alcohol I my perfume AND hand sanitizer in my lipstick."

"This whole thing could have been avoided if someone didn't dunk my head in the birthday cake." OH! So the one who spoke first was Rose, her birthday was last week.

"Well it could have been stopped but someone dared me and if remember correctly, someone named MOTHER told me to NEVER back down on dares."

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to go."

They both turned and gave me the death glare and I put my hands up for surrender. When I stared to walk to the backseat, they burst out laughing hysterically.

"What?" I asked suspicions. "Nothing, nothing" they mumbled.

They both got to the front of the car with Rose driving. I decided to sit behind Rose instead, so that I could see her silky hair and her dark brown eyes in the mirror, hopefully.

Then Rose put some reggae station and I sighed, great with this music for two hours, just great.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The instant my last bag hit the ground I turned around to find Rose and Janine in the seat, sort of.

They took of their rings and their true images showed. Taking Rose and Janine's place was Guardian Everest and Guardian Simons. They are the greatest guardians ever, even better then Rose and I put together. They were personally the guardians for the royal family, specifically whoever was the ruler, which was Queen Vasilisa Dragomir. They could kill 15 strogi's per minute and rose and I can only kill about 5 strogi's per minute.

I ran to the car but all they did was speed off in the Ferrari.

I pulled out my phone and called first Rose, but she didn't pick up or the queen. Next I tried Guardian Alberta which she thankfully answered.

"Alberta, is Rose, her daughter Janine or the queen their?" I asked in a panic.

"No Dimitri, the strogi's came and took some people away." Oh boy.

"Who?"

"The queen and her family, Guardian Castile and his family, Guardian Ivashkov and her family and Viktoria and Rosalina." And with that my heart shattered.

My little sister, neice and my Roza were captured my strogi's who didn't even attack.


	4. Chapter 3

Rose POV

I woke up in a dark room, the first thing that came to my mind was, why was it dark in the room? Then slowly I started to get my memory back, the attack in the house and I didn't even have enough time to turn around and defend myself. The last thing I heard before darkness took me completely was my children crying for help. I looked around me to see where everyone was but I saw no one in the pitch dark room I was in.

"Hello? Anybody in here?" I yelled whispered in the darkness, not knowing which direction I spoke to. But I got no answer, I tried to move but I couldn't. That is when I noticed that I was restrained on my wrist, ankles and stomach area. Man, who ever took me and my family is going to pay! I thought.

Then I heard a door creak open and some light spill in the room. I turned my head in the direction of the source and saw 1 person step in, wait 2, 3, 4, 6 come in. Why the freak did so many people have to come in?

The first person to come in was a strigoi who looked about 25, but you never know with these creatures, he could be centuries old for all we know. Of course being me I had to break the silence first. "What do you want?" I asked in my coldest voice.

"Shut up Hathaway!" For some reason I did shut up.

Then the rest of the people came into my view, 3 of them were strigoi and two of them were moroi, more specifically Mia and Christian. My eyes opened up wide, what were they doing here?

"Now listen up Hathaway," said the strogi who spoke first. Then he turned to Mia and Christian.

"One of you has to pick which one is going to kill Hathaway here, and the other one will die. Whoever kills her is going to be awakened."

I saw fear in both Mia's and Christian's eyes, this is the same situation that happened in Spokane.

"No, no no no no," spoke Mia and Christian at the same time. "We will not kill Rose, no!" That was Mia. Christian just started at me with eyes saying he would not betray me.

Then a strigoi that had Mia spoke. "Fine, we will just take you back to the others, how about that." And with that Mia and Christian were dragged out, but not until I said 'I love you guys, all.'

Then they turned their heads to me.

"You will look more appetizing once we are done with you." With that they all left the room and left me in the pitch dark room, waiting, and thinking about what they were going to do.

Lissa POV

I woke up in a room with everybody beside me. I saw my family, Viktoria and Rosalina, the Castile's and the Ivashkov's but not the person who I have grown up with, my sister Rose.

I looked to my left and right to make sure but no matter which direction I looked, she was not there.

I nudged Christian who was next to me and he woke up with a start. He looked at me with surprise then worry. Before he could say anything, I spoke.

"I'm fine, really. But we do have a problem."

"What, other than the obvious?"

I looked at him at shock, we were in a life and death situation and he is making a joke out of it. But Rose was important so I just shook off my emotion.

"Christian, Rose is gone. Where is she?"

"Luckily they didn't take her Lissa. If she is safe then you can tell her where we are."

"Christian," I said through clenched teeth. "Her whole family is here, she was with them. If they are here so is she."

We both just looked at each other and we automatically shook people on our sides to wake them up.

When Adrian and Jay woke up, they looked frantically around for Rose.

"Where is Rose?" asked Adrian like the idiot he is.

"We have no clue so don't get mad at us." I said. "You guys are not the only ones who care about her."

"If anything happens to Rose, I am going to kill whoever hurt her." Spoke Eddie while Adrian, Jay, Christian, and our son Chris nodding in agreement.

Just then four strigoi's came inside and without a word grabbed Christian and Mia. I tried to reach for Christian and Eddie tried to get Mia but all that got us was getting restrained by to other strigoi who came inside.

It seemed like forever when Christian and Mia finally got back. I looked both of them up and down to make sure that they are okay.

"What happened? Why did they take you guys?" I asked quickly.

"We saw Rose." Answered Mia, I looked at Christian and look as if he was in shook.

"What happened to her? Why is Christian like this?" I asked Mia rapidly.

"Well, Rose is okay she said 'hi' to everybody and that she loves us all." I looked at Mia to continue. "They said that one of us had to kill Rose and whoever does will get awakened, and the other will die." Oh My Goodness! No, this cannot be happening. What do they want from us?

This is SOOOO not how I planned my Sunday afternoon. This sucks ass! Wait, did I just think that?

No, who else would be saying that in your head?

Oh my goodness Rose, your okay!

No kidding, how would I be able to talk to you though the mind?

Are you okay, did they do anything to you?

No, they are not in the room. For the very first time Liss, I'm absolutely scared for my life. Just let everybody that I love them and I wish I could say goodbye face to face. Please Lissa, I'm begging.

Tears were coming down my face and I bit my lower lip.

NO, you're not going to die, I won't let you! I yelled through the bond. I was sobbing by this point.

Just in case, please. You never know, I love you Liss, you're the best sister I have ever had and please watch my kids. I could tell that rose was silently letting tears go down her cheek.

They're back Lissa, hopefully we will see each other soon. They have things so don't go in my head or thoughts; I don't want you to get hurt.

I turned to face my family and Viktoria and Rosalina.

"Rose is fine. She says she loves us all and she wishes she could say goodbye face to face." I was still crying, I couldn't even see properly. "Just in case she dies."

Then I laid my head on Christians shoulder and slipped inside Rose's head.

Rose POV

I was talking to Lissa when the strigoi came in. By the looks on their faces and what they said earlier, I was going to get hurt. They came inside and had with them a video camera and a bag, most likely a bag for torture.

Two strigoi's came in and laid a table to my right and started to lay out tools on top of the table. I was scared that I was going to leave my family and friends without a fighting protecting them. This was an honorable death but I was not dyeing for Lissa or Adrian, I was going to die for nothing just because they wanted one of them to kill me (Drink) and be awakened.

The strigoi who always talks to me picked up a dagger from the table. He turned to face me and spoke in a very cold, dead voice.

"I'm Ivan and you are Rose Hathaway." No shit Einstein!

"I'm sorry we have to do this but until one of your friends decide who is going to drain you, we are going to torture to you and make you more appetizing." You have got to be joking me.

"This may hurt a little." And without another word he plunged the dagger in my stomach and I lifted my head and cried out in pain. The pain was worse when I twisted my ankle on a bench. Ivan lifted the dagger again and made a new cut on my arms. My arms and stomach was covered in blood and I could see that they were trying to resist the smell. I turned to my right and I noticed that they were videotaping.

Distantly I could tell that Lissa was screaming and crying and I knew that they were filming me to them.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing would come out. All I did was let a single tear spill from my eyes and then the tears just would not stop, the pain in my heart was unbearable.

I may never see my friends and my family.


End file.
